


I was wodering if I could get in on that

by Glow_Cloud



Category: Gravity Falls, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cane, Crossover, Fire, Flowey reference, Gen, Little yellow thing, One Shot, Power source, Problems, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glow_Cloud/pseuds/Glow_Cloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans and Papyrus have a problem, that they believe does not mean well.<br/>Based off a video I found on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	I was wodering if I could get in on that

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a video by 'Non pizza w/ left feels'

Sans was creating a new puzzle when he suddenly heard Papyrus shout from the other room. “Hey Sans... I have a problem!”

He glanced up from his work and sighed “What’s going on Papyrus?”

Papyrus replied “There's this little yellow thing talking to me and I don't think it means well”

“Oh no… Oh wait… Oh hang on!” Sans dropped his work and dashed into the the other room. Upon seeing the ‘yellow thing’ he became slightly confused “Oh wait… I don’t know what that that is…”

“HOWDY FELLAS!” said the ‘little yellow thing’ that was in reality, Bill Cipher the dream demon. “I HEARD TALK OF AN INFINITE POWER SOURCE AROUND THESE PARTS AND I WAS WONDERING IF I COULD GET IN ON THAT!” He waved his strangely glowing can in a circle then laughed “ACTUALLY THAT WAS A JOKE! BECAUSE THERE IS NO CONCEIVABLE WAY OF YOU STOPPING ME FROM GETTING IN ON THAT!” Bil waved his hand, causing the cane to turn into a blue orb of fire.

Sans looked up at Papyrus “I think this thing might be a problem to us…” Papyrus nodded as the room was engulfed in blue flames and loud mad laughter erupted from the dream demon.

 


End file.
